


In the Still of the Night

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Beta Dick Roman, Beta Sam Winchester, Camping, Creature Fic, Dean And Sam Are Not Hunters, First Meet, Fishing, Flirting, Fluff, Horror, I Thought About Killing People Though, M/M, Monster fic, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Donna, Omega Garth, Omega Meg, Sheriff Dean Winchester, monster attack, no one dies, running for their lives, sheriff donna hanscum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and his friends decide to go camping, mostly to get away from the jerk Alphas they all work with or have to deal with in their every day lives, but while on the trip, they come across another group that's camping.  There's immediate attraction between Dean and the Alpha Cas, who is decidedlynota jerk.  Attraction blooms between them and everything is going well, until that night when they all get back from a 5 mile hike to find one of the campsites torn to complete shreds.  Something is out there, and it's watching them, but just what is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something different than the usual theme of werewolves, mermaids, etc, so I brainstormed with my younger daughter this time to think up something that (hopefully) hasn't been written before. I do hope you like this story. Enjoy!

 

 

**_Creature Fic~_ **

 

“You packed?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yep.  Got my tent, my sleeping bag, my hammock, my portable toilet, and a cooler filled with food.”  Charlie replied as they began loading her things into the back of his brother Sam’s truck.  Sam came around to help them, rearranging their things to make room for the other two people that were going to be camping with them.  As they got Charlie’s cooler packed in on top of Sam’s and Dean’s, Garth’s car pulled up.

 

“Are we going to get everything to fit?”  Charlie wondered as Garth started bringing his stuff over.

 

“Heck yeah, it’ll all fit.  Here comes Donna.”  Dean nodded towards the truck that pulled into the driveway behind Garth. 

 

With some more rearranging and moving some stuff to the empty seat in the third row, next to where Garth planned to sit, they got all of Donna’s stuff into Sam’s truck too. 

 

“Thank you for inviting me, I needed to get away from work for a while.  It’s too stressful, and there are too many Alphas.  They all think they can boss me around.  I snap at no less than three a day, and I don’t like snapping at people.”  Donna said as she slid into the middle seat next to Charlie.

 

“That’s why we’re getting away, to have some time to decompress and get away from Alphas for a while.”  Dean turned around in the passenger seat to look at his friend.  “We all need a little less testosterone for at least one weekend.”

 

“So glad I’m a Beta.”  Sam mumbled as he started the truck.  Garth slid into the empty, third-row seat and Charlie got in next to Donna.  It was time to hit the road.

 

They had decided to head up to the Ozarks.  It was beautiful there, and the camping grounds were nice.  Dean and Sam camped there regularly but this time, they’d decided to go a little further.  They were going to camp in Southern Missouri.  Garth had camped with them before, so had Charlie, but never all at the same time.  This was Donna’s first time with them. 

 

Donna and Dean met through work.  They were both sheriffs for Denton County.  Sam, being Dean’s brother, knew Donna.  Charlie was Dean’s best friend since they were in middle school, and Garth was their neighbor growing up who had become another of their best friends.  Save for Sam, they were all Omegas, and they all had been under a hell of a lot of stress with work and life in general lately.  Sam was a lawyer, working under the DA, Charlie managed the computer department at Best Buy, and Garth was a preschool teacher.  Stress was an everyday part of their lives, and they all just needed a break.

 

The drive was pleasant, everyone chatting about work, life, and whether any of them were dating.  Charlie was single again, as was Dean.  Donna was newly divorced, and Garth was recently mated and married to the love of his life.  Bess had declined coming on their trip and instead had chosen to go visit her parents.  She’d insisted she didn’t want to intrude on her mate’s bonding time with his friends.  Garth wanted her to come on their next trip, and she said she’d consider it.  This one though, was a major decompression for all of them as they drove north, up into Missouri, and the Ozarks.

 

They reached the state park where they were going to be camping and after paying the entrance fee, they began hunting for a spot that was away from any other campers.  This was a busy time of year for the camping season and it took until close to 10pm before they finally find a spot that’s far enough from any possible Alphas that might be camping, and they began to pitch their tents.  Charlie had brought her tent along and pitched it, but she hung her hammock and chose to sleep in that, saving the tent for if it rained, and they all crawled into their tents sometime around midnight, exhausted from their day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Dean and Garth grabbed their fishing gear and made the trek to the nearby lake.  It was a bright and warm morning and after setting up further down the shore from others that were fishing, they cast their lines and kicked back to drink beer and shoot the breeze.  Garth talked about his mating to Bess, and Dean talked about a case he’d been working on with his partner, Benny.  After catching enough fish to feed their entire group, minus Charlie who was a vegetarian, they began making their way back.  They passed an Alpha who was fishing by himself and the man looked up, his blue eyes almost pinning Dean on the spot.  The man was gorgeous and offered a polite smile and nod of the head as they passed him by.  Dean did the same in return.

 

“He was attractive.”  Garth noted once they were out of earshot.

 

“Hell yeah, he was, but I’m here to chill with my friends and get _away_ from Alphas, not hang out with them.”  Dean said as they reached their camp.

 

“What Alpha?”  Charlie was busy grilling veggie dogs over the fire someone had made, while Donna and Sam were sitting on logs around the fire, eating cereal.

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  Dean replied as he laid his fish on top of one of the coolers and got out his knife.  Charlie wrinkled her nose and turned away as he began gutting the fish.

 

“There are just a lot of people fishing right now.  We found a quiet spot away from everyone else, and managed to catch some fish.  I had to throw back two tiny trout, but I caught two big ones.”  Garth held up the fish he’d caught.  He’d caught one more trout than Dean, but Dean had caught a big bass too.

 

“Ick.”  Charlie shuddered as she took her hot dogs off the fire and put them in her vegan wraps, and starts eating.

 

“That’s great!  Tomorrow I want to try my hand at fishing.  I’ve never done it.  Can I use your equipment?”  Donna asked.

 

“Sure.”  Both men replied. 

 

“So, what are we going to do today?  It’s almost eight now.  Do we go hiking?”  Sam asked as he rinsed his bowl.

 

“Sure, after we eat.”  Dean replied.

 

“I could go for some fish.”  Donna said as she tucked her own freshly washed bowl away. 

 

Dean diced some potatoes and onions and made that and the fish.  Everyone dug in, even if they’d already eaten, except Charlie who only had a helping of the potatoes and onions.  After cleaning up, they got their packs out, made sure they had what they needed for a hike, and they hit the trails.

 

The morning just got hotter as they day dragged on, and after hiking for a good three hours, they came to a natural pool.  To their dismay, the pool was not empty.  It was big enough though that the people at the other end weren’t bothering them, so they all stripped down to their bathing suits, for Charlie, Garth, and Donna, and their underwear for Sam and Dean.  The water was warm and felt great after such a long hike.  They splashed around playfully, enjoying themselves before Charlie and Sam crawled out to relax in the sun.  Dean decided to lay back and float while Garth and Donna chatted a few feet away.  He added bits into their conversation when he felt like it, but at some point he began to doze, and didn’t wake up until he felt something touch his arm.  He snapped his eyes open and put himself upright, finding himself face to face with the Alpha from down by the lake.

 

“Hello again,”  The man greeted, that same small smile on his face.  “I see you’re hiking as well and stopped for a rest.”

 

Dean looked around for his friends and found Donna and Garth at the other end of the pond.  When he looked back at the Alpha, he smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

 

“Yeah, we could tell,”  A woman with dark hair said.  “You were snoring.”  

 

“Shut up, Meg, he was not.”  The Alpha chided.  He looked at Dean again, his expression apologetic.  “I’m sorry about my friend, her sense of humor is not for everyone.  I’m Cas.” 

 

He offered a hand and Dean shook it.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Well, Dean, are you and your group heading up to Passion Point?”  Cas asked.

 

“Nah, I think it’s too hot.”  Dean and the others had talked about it, but it was another two hour hike, and it was already 94 out. 

 

“Mmm, I agree with Dean.”  The third person in Cas’ party said.  Cas shot him an annoyed look before meeting Dean’s gaze again.

 

“We were planning on it.  Meg is meeting her boyfriend at the next ranger station, he’s hiking in from out west, and then we’re coming back to our camp.  I’m not psyched to hike another two hours in this heat, which is why we’re relaxing here until the sun passes overhead some more.  It’ll be a while yet.  We’re about to have lunch, did your party eat yet?”

 

Dean looked back at his friends and noticed Garth and Donna watching him.  What was he supposed to say?

 

“Uh, no, not yet.”

 

“Well, come on, let’s go, we can all have lunch together.”

 

Cas motioned to his friends to follow and started swimming towards the shore.

 

“He can be an annoying twat.”  Meg complained before she started swimming after him.

 

“My name is Dick.  Cas isn’t that bad.  Are you the guy he mentioned seeing this morning?  Actually he said he saw two guys.”  The last guy said as they treaded water.

 

“Yeah, me and my friend Garth.  He talked about me?  Or Garth?”  Dean was curious, damn it.

 

“Does Garth have eyes the color of a green forest, flecked with gold?”  Dick asked, a wide smile forming on his face.

 

“Um, no, I think his are brown?  I never really checked.”  Dean coughed lightly into his hand in embarrassment and began to swim.  Dick fell in beside him as they swam back to shore.  Cas had already introduced himself to all of Dean’s friends and Meg was doing the same.  At least Dick was a Beta and Meg an Omega.  It made things a lot less stressful.

 

“So, Dean, you met Cas this morning fishing?”  Charlie asked.  The arch of her eyebrow told him he was in for it later.

 

“Sort of.  He was fishing near us.  We said hi.  I think.”  Garth cocked his head as he tried to remember.  “But it’s cool that they’re hiking the same trails we are.  They’re going up to Passion Point.  The view there’s supposed to be fantastic, we should go!”

 

“Dude, that’s a five hour hike back to camp this afternoon.  It’s almost a hundred degrees out here!”  Dean didn’t mean to sound like he was whining, but…he was.  Cas might be the most attractive man he’d seen in a long time, but he still didn’t want to hike an extra two hours if it meant he had to hike back five.

 

“We’re not hiking back, we’re renting a truck to come back down.  There’s a return near the campgrounds.”  Cas said.

 

“Really?  Could we ride back with you?”  Donna asked. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m all up for the extra two hour hike as long as I don’t have to hike _back_ five hours.  I didn’t bring stuff to camp on the way down.”  Charlie added.  Dean scrubbed a hand down his face.  He was obviously outnumbered.

 

“Dean?  I think it would be cool.”  Sam had that pleading, puppy dog look that Dean hated because it always got the bastard what he wanted.

 

“Fine, we’ll go up to the peak.”  Dean sighed. 

 

“Yes!”  Garth fist pumped the air as he flopped down next to Donna.

 

“So, what’s the story with you guys?  What brought you up here?”  Meg asked.

 

“Alphas.”  Dean and the rest of his group answered at once.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Alphas?”  Cas asked, frowning. 

 

“Getting harassed, bossed around at work, that kind of stuff.”  Donna explained.  “Plus I just got divorced.  I needed a break.”

 

“I deal with all Alphas where I teach, and it’s beyond annoying.  Most of the parents are Alphas that come in raising a fuss if their pup so much as has a single bump.  Kids play!  They get bumps!”  Garth exclaimed.

 

“I work under the DA.  She’s like, Alpha super bitch.  She’s hell to work for.”  Sam said.

 

“I work at Best Buy, where a shit ton of Alphas come in acting like they know everything.  It’s beyond frustrating.  _I_ have the degree in business _and_ in computers, but they all think they know more than me because I’m an Omega.”  Charlie growled.  This week was heaven getting away from that.

 

Three sets of eyes turned to Dean to hear his story.

 

“Oh, I work with Donna.  We work for the sheriff’s office in Dayler County, Kansas.” 

 

“I’m sorry you’ve been harassed, all of you.  There’s no call for that.”  Cas said, as if he were apologizing for Alphas everywhere.  Dean just shrugged.  Sam sighed and looked away uncomfortably, Donna and Charlie shared a look and Garth offered a friendly smile.

 

“So, let’s eat.  I’m starving.”  Dean said as he grabbed his bag. 

 

“Yes!  Lunch!”  Cas exclaimed, and then reached for his own pack.

 

“Clarence, relax.”  Meg whispered.

 

“I _am_ relaxed.”  He hissed as he began pulling sandwiches out of a cooler in his bag and passing them to his friends.

 

“Would you like one?  I made eight.”  Cas offered.

 

“What kind?”  Dean eyed what he’d brought and frowned.  Charlie had insisted he bring fruit, vegetables, and beef jerky.  Oh, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

 

“I have turkey or roast beef.”  Cas replied.  “What do you have?”

 

“Peanut butter and jelly.”  Dean frowed.

 

“My favorite.  Want to trade?”  Cas offered one of the roast beef ones and Dean eagerly took it, passing one of the pb&j ones to Cas.  The Alpha’s smile was sweet as he accepted his and dug into it.  Charlie was giggling and whispering with Garth and Donna while Sam was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watching his brother in amusement.  Dean finished his sandwich and stretched out to dry in the sun.  He was hyper aware of Cas’ eyes on his body.  So was everyone else.  Dick was cracking jokes while Meg shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

“When do we leave?”  Charlie asked.

 

“I think if we leave by four, we can take our time hiking up to the peak.  Luc, my boyfriend, he’ll be there waiting by seven.  He’s hiking in 4o miles.  That’s why we’re renting the truck, he’s been on the go for three days.  He thinks hiking long distances is fun.”  Meg shook her head.  “I do _not_ share his enthusiasm for it.”

 

“Forty miles…”  Dean sat up on his elbows, his mouth gaping open in horror.  And here he was whining about five silly miles.

 

“I couldn’t hike that.  He asked me to join him and I refused.”  Cas laughed.

 

“I don’t blame you, that’s pure hell!” 

 

Cas moved closer to Dean and stretched out beside him.  “So, you and Donna are sheriffs?  How do you like that?”

 

“I love my job.  Donna’s not my partner, they don’t pair up Omega with Omega.  They do Alpha or Beta to Omega, but I didn’t feel like inviting my partner along for this trip.  Maybe another time.  What do you do?”

 

Cas placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.  “I’m a pilot.  Shandy Airlines.”

 

“Ah, _Shady_ Airlines.”  Dean teased.  Cas laughed.

 

“Yes, they’re awful.  I’ve applied to three others.  I have wanted out almost since I started working for them.  I think I have a good chance with British Airlines.  I like the idea of traveling internationally, but I really prefer flying within the US.”

 

“I can imagine, wanting to get home to your family.”  Dean was fishing, but Cas was attractive and he wanted to know if there was anyone in the Alpha’s life. 

 

“Ah, well, I don’t see my family as often as I’d like.  My brothers are on the other side of the country from me and my sister is in Russia.  My folks are passed away.  That’s all there is.”

 

“Dean’s single too.”  Charlie piped up.  Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned.

 

“Fuck off, red!”


	4. Chapter 4

They lounged around until four and then hit the trail once more.  It was slow going in the heat, but they still managed to get up to the peak by seven.  There was a blonde man waiting when they reached the top, and he hurried to sweep Meg up in his arms and kiss her, not even waiting for her to drop her bag.

 

“I missed you, babe.”  He murmured against her lips.

 

“I missed you too.”  Meg unbuckled her backpack and let it fall with a thud.  Cas walked over and patted him on the back.

 

“How was the hike, you weirdo?”

 

Luc laughed.  “It was invigorating.  You really should join me sometime, brother.”

 

“Not on your life.  Five miles in this heat was plenty.”  Cas glanced back at Dean, who he’d spent most of the trek up here talking with.  “Luc is my eldest brother.  We have a brother, Gabe, he’s a baker, and Naomi who is a translator for the U.N.”

 

“Then there’s Cassie, he’s the baby.”  Luc threw an arm around his brother’s shoulder, ignoring the way Cas wrinkled his nose and tried to push him away.  “Who are you guys?  New friends?”

 

“Yeah, we’re camping close to one another and we met on the trail.  Cas and Meg said we could ride back with you all.”  Garth glanced at Cas who nodded.

 

“It’s going to be a tight fit, but sure.  I think a few people will have to get in the trunk, it’s only a six seater.”  Luc said.

 

“If tall, dark, and handsome drives, I’ll sit in your lap, baby.”  Meg purred to her boyfriend.

 

“Who, me?”  Sam squeaked.  Luc laughed and winked at him.

 

“Would you mind?  I haven’t seen my girl in a month.  I walked from California.”

 

“I thought you said he walked 40 miles!”  Dean cried.

 

“Yeah, 40 miles from my last campground.  I’m on my way up to Maine.  I’m a documentary maker, and I’m documenting my travels.”  Luc explained.

 

“I would have gone with him, but I don’t like walking that far.”  Meg joked. 

 

“This view,”  Cas pulled out of his brother’s grasp and walked to the railing.  “It’s stunning.”  Dean joined him and looked out over the valley below.

 

“This is beautiful.  I’m glad I came and got to see this.”

 

“I’m glad you came too.”  Cas looked over at him and smiled.  Dean looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and smiling.

 

“Dude, if you’re interested, say something.  You might like the answer you get.”

 

Cas blushed and ducked his head.  “Was I that obvious?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.” 

 

“Jesus, I’m rusty.”  Cas scrubbed a hand down his face and chuckled.

 

“I would think as a pilot you’d have plenty of experience with flirting.”  Dean bumped the man’s shoulder playfully with his own.

 

“I’m awful, Meg, Luc, even Dick, they’ll all tell you how awful I am at it.  SO I’ll just be straight forward.  Dean, may I take you to dinner the next time I’m in Kansas?”

 

“When do you think that will be?”  Dean asked.

 

“I’m thinking the next two weeks.  I do a lot of Midwest trips, but I’m due vacation in two weeks anyway.  I can stop through, if you’re still interested.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be interested.  Here, give me your phone.”

 

Cas handed his phone over and Dean entered his number in it. 

 

“Call me when you get to town, if _you’re_ still interested, but don’t wait to get to town to call me.  Give me a call, or text whenever you want.”  Dean called his own phone and was surprised to find he had reception up here.  Looking up, he saw a cell tower.  Apparently everywhere was 4G capable nowadays.

 

“I will, as soon as I get home, or maybe tomorrow?  W-would you like to go fishing?”  Cas sounded so eager, it was adorable.

 

“I’d love to go fishing tomorrow.  Did you catch anything today?”

 

“No, nothing I could legally keep, there were kids playing in the water near me, so I threw them all back and grabbed a sandwich to eat.  Speaking of, I need more ice when we get back.”

 

“So do we.”  Dean unbuckled his pack and set it on the ground.  It felt good to get it off his back.  He turned around and leaned back against the railing to look at everyone.

 

“Hey, we need ice, and it’s at least a two hour drive back.  We should get going.”

 

Luc nodded in agreement and told everyone to follow him to the truck.

 

It was an SUV, which meant space in the front, middle, and back.  Sam had offered to drive while Luc took shotgun with Meg in his lap as promised.  Garth, Donna and Charlie squeezed together in the middle seat which left the far back to Dean and Cas.  The drive back wasn’t so bad and when they finally reached the campgrounds, Luc let everyone out so he could return the truck.  Cas hesitated after his friends had walked off.

 

“I had a wonderful afternoon, I really am glad you joined us on the hike.  I’d say we could go swimming at the pond again, but I don’t relish that hike again.  I am _not_ the adventurer my brother is.  Not in that aspect, anyway.”

 

“I had a nice day too.  Glad you asked me out.”  Dean grinned.  Cas was one of the good Alphas, he could tell.  Cas shuffled a little closer.

 

“I am also looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow.”

 

“Cas, do you want to kiss me?”  Dean tilted his head and looked up at the Alpha through his lashes, knowing _exactly_ the effect he was having on the man.

 

“I’m not used to kissing people I just met, but I’ve been thinking about it since I saw you lying in the sun earlier.  You’re gorgeous, Dean.”

 

Dean didn’t think the same about himself, but he liked that Cas thought he was.  He dropped his pack down for the moment and tugged the Alpha closer, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

 

“There, now your curiosity has been satisfied.  Take me somewhere nice for our date and you might get something even better.”  With a wink, Dean grabbed his pack and followed after his group, back to their camp.  Cas stared after him, his brain still trying to process what Dean had said, and all kinds of possibilities ran through his head.

 

“Come on, lover boy, it’s late and I want some sleep.”  Dick nudged his arm and he grabbed his own pack before following after him.

 

“He’s hot, right?  Like man, those eyes, that _mouth_!”  Cas exclaimed as they made their way to their own camp.

 

“Yeah, he’s not bad.  I’d have taken a shot if you hadn’t.”  Dick teased.  He laughed at the dirty look his friend gave him. 

 

They slowed as they arrived back at their camp and saw that their tents had been torn to shreds.

 

“What the fuck?”  Dick ran to his own tent but it was in ribbons, unsalvageable. 

 

“I think this was a bear.”  Cas hurried to the tree where they’d hung their coolers, but they were still there, untouched.  “I don’t think it’s safe to stay here.”

 

“Meg’s gonna be pissed!”  Dick held up what remained of Meg’s tent and her bag of clothes.  It was safe to say she now had nothing to wear other than what she had on.

 

“Luc has a tent though.”  Cas said thoughtfully.  “I wonder if we could go and stay with Dean’s group.”

 

“You’re thinking with your dick, man.  Luc has a tent, and you could sink into a nice, wet hole, but what about me?”  Dick complained.

 

“I am _not_ thinking with my dick, you assbutt, I’m _thinking_ safety in numbers.  Can you find Meg’s can of bear spray?”

 

“She probably has it on her.  I have mine, you have yours?”  Dick asked.

 

“Yeah, hanging on my bag, but I have a bigger can in my tent, or what’s left of it.  How did no one hear this?”  Cas wondered as he went to his tent and began rooting around in the torn fabric.  When his hand wrapped around the can finally, he yanked it out.

 

“Come on, it’s nearly dark.  I’ll text Luc, then Dean.”

 

Cas messaged his brother while Dick took the coolers down.

 

 **Cas:**   Bear attack, no tents.  Meg’s bag of clothes was destroyed.  Find a Walmart for her.  Get more bear spray.  Moving locations, will see if Dean’s group has room for us.

 

With that sent (and a silent prayer to the cell phone gods for giving him three bars), he sent a text to Dean.

 

 **Cas:** Hey, sorry to bother you but our camp has been attacked, tents shredded and we have no sleeping bags or anything.  Would it be a bother to ask if we could stay in your camp?

 

He didn’t know if Dean had his phone on, or if his reception was as good, so while they waited, he and Dick went about cleaning up the mess.  The sound of branches cracking a few minutes later had them both standing at alert, their cans of spray ready to be used.

 

“Hey, it’s just us.”  Dean announced as he and Sam stepped into the clearing.  “Jesus, it did a number on your stuff, didn’t it.”

 

“You’re sure this was a bear?”  Sam asked.  “Did it go after your food or just your tents?”

 

“Food is fine, and my brother’s supposed to be getting ice.  I told him to take Meg to Walmart first so she has some clothes to wear.  I should have told them to pick up more tents, but I’m not sure Luc has the money for that.”  Cas sighed.  “I just wanted to go to sleep.”

 

“At least your site is under a street light, so you can see what’s going on in the dark.  We’re in pitch black.”  Sam said as he pocketed his flashlight.  It was small but extremely powerful and had lit the way to this campsite, making Dean’s light almost unnecessary.

 

“Hey, come back to ours and we’ll figure this mess out in the morning.”  Dean said. 

sl

“I’m all for that, I’m about to collapse.”  Dick agreed.

 

Cas and Dick gathered what they could while Dean and Sam grabbed the coolers.  They led their new friends three sites over to theirs.  It was so dark under the canopy of trees that they’d all needed their flashlights to see the ground in front of them, while Sam led the way.  Once they arrived, everyone else came out of their tents.

 

“It was a bear attack?”  Garth asked worriedly.

 

“I’m not entirely sure it was.  That isn’t normal bear behavior.  Their tents are destroyed, but the food was untouched.”  Sam replied.

 

“Is there someplace I can sleep before I drop?”  Dick asked as he dumped everything he was carrying on the ground.

 

“Yeah, sure, you can sleep with me.  I’ll spread the sleeping bag out and we can share it.”  Garth offered.  He led Dick into his tent.

 

“So, we’re not going to address the bear in the room?”  Charlie asked.  “What if it comes back?”

 

“I’m armed, so are Sam and Donna.  I’m not that worried if it comes back, we’ve dealt with bears before.”  Dean said.

 

“What else is up here?  Cougars?  Wolves?”  She was looking around worriedly, shining her flashlight into the pitch black woods.

 

“Well, yeah, you know that though.”  He motioned towards his own tent.  “You, uh, can stay with me, Cas.”

 

Cas nodded and carried his bag to Dean’s tent.

 

“What about the Ozark Howler?”  Donna asked. 

 

“The what now?”  Sam tilted his head, squinting his eyes in confusion.

 

“The Ozark Howler.  It’s a creature that’s part wolf, part-”

 

“Stop right there, Donna, you’re not suggesting a _cryptid_ attacked their camp, are you?  It could have been a wolf pack.  Explains why the food wasn’t touched, they can’t reach it.”  Dean shook his head.  “I’m not believing in some myth.”

 

“There have been hundreds of sightings, Dean.”  Donna argued.  “But I’ve never heard of it shredding a campsite to pieces.”

 

“Because this was a bear.  Hopefully not one with rabies or something.”  Dean said.  “If it’s wolves, at least we can talk to them, get them to leave us alone.”

 

Sam and Charlie both looked skeptical while Donna just looked convinced, like she just _knew_ what it was.  In the distance, something howled.  Garth and Dick both came scrambling out of the tent.

 

“What the hell was _that_?!”  Dick cried.

 

“Uh…”  Dean frowned.  It wasn’t wolves.  If it had been, they’d have all understood the message.  Bears didn’t howl, and neither did cougars.

 

“I say we sleep with our bear spray and guns at the ready.”  Donna suggested.

 

“Good idea.”  Sam agreed.

 

“I don’t want to sleep alone!”  Charlie cried.

 

“Oh, darlin’, you just come sleep in my tent.  We’ll be ok.”  Donna wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders and directed her to her tent.  Dean started for his where Cas was still standing in front of looking concerned.

 

“Everyone, get some sleep.  I think tomorrow we’ll move campgrounds, go further south again, maybe back into Arkansas.”

 

“Yes, I want out of here!”  Charlie eagerly agreed.  “I’m not keen on seeing whatever made that sound.”

 

“It was several miles away from here, we’re good for tonight.  Get some sleep.”  Dean told her.

 

Once inside his own tent with Cas, Dean zipped it shut and proceeded to check his weapon.

 

“You really are armed.”  Cas stared wide eyed at the gun.  “I wish I could have brought mine.”

 

“If I can be, I’m always armed.  Message your brother and make sure he knows the site number.”

 

“Oh, right!”  Cas pulled his phone out and saw that he had messages from Luc.

 

 **Luc:**   What do you mean the campsite was torn up?  No one got hurt, right?

 

 **Luc:** Cassie, why aren’t you answering me?  Where are you?

 

 **Luc:**   What’s the site number for Dean’s campsite?  ANSWER ME DORK!

 

 **Cas:**   Sorry, we were moving sites.  There’s something out there, it howled but it’s not wolves.  Dean and his party are moving further south tomorrow.  I think we should too.  Sam doesn’t think it’s a bear and Dean says not wolves.  Donna suggested something called an Ozark Howler.  I don’t even know what that is.  We’re at site 59.  Pitch your tent and get some sleep.  I’ll see you in the morning.

 

 **Luc:**   I have your ice, I’ll put it in the coolers when I get back.  Can’t freaking believe I have to go to Walmart.  Meg is pissed.

 

 **Cas:**   I knew she would be.  I’m going to sleep now.  Hurry back.

 

He turned his phone off to conserve battery and tucked it into his pack.  Dean was busy spreading out the sleeping bag and Cas found it amusing that Dean had an air mattress.

 

“Hey, I can’t sleep on the hard ground anymore, don’t judge.”  Dean grumbled as he spread the sleeping bag over the bed.  He kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans while Cas sat down to remove his own shoes.  Once he had them off, he stood up to remove his own jeans.

 

“Is fishing out in the morning?”  He asked as they laid down together.

 

“We can, but I think that tomorrow afternoon we’re going to pack up and head south, so we can set up camp before nightfall.  What are you guys going to do?” 

 

Cas shrugged as he turned onto his side to face Dean.  “I told my brother we should go too.  Maybe south.  As long as it doesn’t affect his eastward hike too much, I think he’ll be amenable to moving campsites.”

 

He didn’t expect the hand that came to rest over his own between them in the bed, but he definitely welcomed it.  He also welcomed the warm lips that pressed against his own, and he thanked the dark for the fact that no one could see how much he blushed when a needy moan escaped his mouth.  His hands automatically reached for Dean and found him, dragging him closer as they made out like teenagers. It was nice, having someone that didn’t demand he just roll over and present. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime during the night, another howl rang loose through the air, this time much, much closer.  It startled everyone awake, and they all came stumbling out of their tents in the predawn hours.

 

“It’s closer.”  Donna worried.

 

“I want to leave.”  Dick wrapped his arms around himself as he studied the still dark forest warily.

 

“That’s what you hear earlier?”  Luc was scratching at his bare stomach as he surveyed the camp and the woods beyond.  Typical Alpha, not scared until he had a reason to be scared.  At least Cas had the decency to look worried where he stood beside Dean.

 

Another howl ripped through the air making everyone jump, even Luc this time.

 

“Ok, pack up, we’re getting the hell out of here.  Who drove?  Cas or Meg?”  Luc asked as he hurried back into the tent to grab his stuff.  Meg was already back in there packing up as fast as she could.

 

“Meg did, I flew in.”  Cas replied.

 

“I’m done, I’m ready.”  Dick announced a few seconds later.

 

“Help him take down his tent!”  Cas chided. 

 

“Oh, right!”  Dick pitched in and with two people per tent, it was all taken down in under ten minutes.  The sound of trees crashing nearby and people screaming was enough to get them hauling ass to the campground parking lot.

 

“My car,”  Meg stopped at a red Nissan. 

 

“We’re in the truck.”  Sam pointed to his truck which was across the aisle from where the Nissan was parked.  They were all tossing their stuff in their trunks as fast as they could.  Another howl, this time at the head of the parking lot made them jump even higher.

 

“Oh god, what _is_ that?!”  Meg cried.  Luc plucked the keys from her hands and shoved her towards the passenger door. 

 

“Get in!”

 

“Dean!”  Cas yelled across the parking lot.  The thing, whatever it was, it was black, enormous, and was like no wolf or shifter any of them had ever seen before.  Its eyes glowed red and it snarled as it raced across the pavement towards Sam’s truck.

 

Dean looked up in time to see the thing barreling straight towards Charlie and Donna, and pulled his gun out.  He aimed and fired, hitting the thing in the shoulder, and then the side as it skidded to a halt and tried to turn away.  Two more shots hit the creature in the flank as it cried out in pain and turned to race back into the nearest forest. 

 

“Everyone, in the truck!  Now!  Luc, follow us!”  Dean yelled.  Luc nodded and jumped into the car with his group.  They drove out of that parking lot like bats out of hell, not slowing down for anything until they were at least 10 miles away.

 

The first pancake house Sam spotted, he pulled in.  It was already light out, and without some place to sleep, there was nothing else to do except get something to eat.  They all piled in, ordering and then pushing two tables together so they could sit down to eat.

 

“What the hell _was_ that?”  Dick asked.  “It wasn’t a wolf, did you see that face?  Those eyes?  And it was upright.  No wolf I know runs upright in their wolf form.”

 

“It was the Ozark Howler!  I told you it was!”  Donna exclaimed.  “I took a video when Meg yelled.  I was already in the truck with Garth so I thought maybe we were safe.  I had my gun out the window, and my phone recording whatever the heck that thing was.”

 

“What exactly _is_ the Ozark Howler?”  Luc asked.  “I’ve never heard of that before.  Is it like a folk story or something?”

 

“No one knows what it is.  There have been a lot of sightings, but none where people got attacked.  That was crazy.  Dean shot it like a half dozen times and it was still on its feet.  I’ve never seen anything like that before.”  Sam said.  “I had to Google what it was, but some people think it’s a cat while others see it as something of a cross between a goat and a dog.  I dunno about you all, but that was _not_ a cat.”

 

The murmured consensus around the group was that it was not a cat.  They just didn’t know what it actually was.

 

“I think we should go back, see about collecting some blood.  Maybe I shot off a chunk of skin.”  Dean suggested.  The tables erupted in a chorus of “no!”  and “bad idea!”. 

 

“I’m not driving back there for that.”  Sam shook his head.  “No fucking way.”

 

“Me either.”  Luc agreed.  “That’s insanity.  It seemed to want Omegas.  Did anyone else sense that?  It tore up Meg’s stuff specifically, then bypassed us once Meg was getting in, and headed straight for the car full of Omegas.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way, but I think you’re right.  It would be a bad idea to go back, Dean.  It might not be dead.”  Cas said thoughtfully. 

 

“Fine, but someone’s going to question the gunfire in a state park at five in the morning.”  Dean pointed out.  “We should watch the news.”

 

That prompted everyone to start pulling their phones out to see if there was anything on the gun shots.

 

“Found something!”  Charlie of course had her laptop, not just her phone, and she had hacked into the county sheriffs’ department to see if anyone called in the gun shots.

 

“What is it?”  Meg asked as she leaned over to look at the screen.

 

“Looks like everyone heard the gun shots, but others saw the “beast” as it ran through two other campsites before disappearing into the woods again.  At least ten other people saw it, and it’s believed that’s what was being shot at.  They’re saying it’s a mutant bear.”

 

“Mutant bear, my ass.”  Dean grumbled.

 

“That was _not_ a bear.  Bears here are not that big, nor do they have shaggy fur or red eyes.  How good’s that video of yours, Donna?”  Cas asked.

 

“Not very good, I’m afraid.  The street lights weren’t very bright, and then it moved so fast not even my camera light could keep up.  I should really upgrade my phone.”  She frowned as she pulled her phone out and pulled the video up so everyone could see.

 

“I snapped a few pics.  They’re better quality.”  Garth announced.  He pulled his phone out and sent the pictures to Donna, Charlie, Dean, and Sam who all pulled them up too and shared them with everyone else.

 

“Wow, that thing is terrifying.  Look at those teeth!”  Dick cringed and shuddered.  “I’m glad we got the hell out of Dodge when we did.”

 

“I’ve never seen anything like that before, and I hope never to see anything like that again.”  Charlie said.

 

“So now what?”  Garth asked.

 

“I saw we head south, back into Arkansas.  There’s a nice campgrounds in the national forest there.  If we stick together, we can avoid the bears.”

 

“Mind if we tag along?”  Luc asked.  “I’m not ready to give up camping just yet.”  He ignored Dick’s protests.  Everyone did.

 

“Not at all, but I think we should continue to double up on sleeping quarters.  For safety reasons.”  Dean replied, his eyes flicking over to Cas who smiled. 

 

“Good idea.  I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.”  Donna agreed.

 

“Alright then, we’ll hit the road after this, drive through til we reach the campgrounds, get our site and unpack.  Then we can all take a much needed nap.”  Dean stifled a yawn.  They had not gotten enough sleep.

 

“Think we’ll see another Howler?”  Garth asked.  Everyone looked around at one another before Sam spoke up.

 

“Nah.  Like, what are the chances?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 20 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
